


I Drove All Night to Get to You

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Mike and Edd have spent the afternoon parading the Porsche 993 they restored on Wheeler Dealers at a club drive-out in the Yorkshire Dales. During a long drive back to the workshop, they decide to take a rest at a motorway service station and have a little snooze. But when Mike wakes up all snuggled up to Edd, it stirs feelings he didn't even know he had. The temptation of touching his sleeping friend becomes a little too much to bear.





	I Drove All Night to Get to You

Mike Brewer awoke with a jolt. In the dark distance, an engine spluttered into life and two headlamps filled the space with brightness. He blinked repeatedly. What the hell was going on  _here_ then? For a minute he could not work out where he was. But he knew that he was freezing, for a start, and that his poor tired eyes would barely open. He blearily peered from beneath his lids and saw the round form of a steering wheel and the shape of a dashboard. He eventually realised he was sitting in their Porsche.

He wasn't really surprised to find that he was sat in a car. When _wasn't_ he sat in a car? But he _was_ slightly alarmed to find that he was _asleep_ in a car at _midnight_ (unless his watch had stopped, but he'd put a new battery in that last Monday) and, with his back arched uncomfortably, his head was nestled snugly into the chest of _Edd China_ , of all people \- the tall man's ribcage heaving up and down in a gentle swaying motion, with Edd himself still being asleep. 

When he put his mind to it, Mike began to remember the events of the day so far as they had unfurled. The production company had devised the plan that they would drive their green Porsche 993 to the Yorkshire Dales for a club drive-out. And what a great day it had been too. With the beautiful scenery of the Dales and breathtakingly stunning hillside views, it had been a fine journey to mark the triumph of yet another car restored. But now was the time to take the lovely little motor back home. And, due to traffic, it was unfortunately late -  _very_ late.

It had been a wearying drive and the two of them had decided to rest at a motorway service station, en-route back to the studio-cum-garage where the car was insured to stay overnight. Mike had felt a little hard done by that he and Edd had had to return the car, when all of the crew had managed to slip away at the first opportunity of filming ending, leaving them alone to drive the car down South once more. He'd felt  _more_ than a little hard done by when he saw the price of a Ginsters Cornish pasty at the service station though. That was daylight bloody robbery.

By now, he was fully awake, but he found that he didn't want to budge from his spot. He was comfortable cuddling with Edd in a way he had never imagined he would be with another man. More so, it was so cold in the car and China's chest felt like a warm pillow. For someone who considered himself to be a bit of a lad, who liked to indulge in male banter and who fancied birds and never an inkling of anything other, Mike felt confused by this sudden desire - it was the most  _unusual_ feeling. He inhaled into the mechanic's jacket, which was slightly open from where he had shifted during the night, and revelled in the smell of sweat, and dirt, and oil.

Edd smelled like cars and, unsurprisingly, it was a smell that Mike loved. His entire life had revolved around cars, from rides as a child with his own petrolhead father, to his career as a car salesman and then TV personality on Wheeler Dealers.

And he  _adored_ the motors; he adored the smell and the  _feel_ of the motors. He loved it all, from smoothing his hands along the perfect bodywork of one of their restorations, caressing the silky texture of a brand new leather interior, to smelling the scent of a freshly popped bonnet, cranked open for the first time, when it's winter, and the engine is having to work overtime. It  _fills_ the senses. And, now, Edd smells like all of this and more and Mike finds himself rather flushed from the association between the two.

Perhaps, rather oddly, he was finding himself  _attracted_ to Edd, he thought as he lifted his head at last. Admittedly, his handsome looks had never been lost on the older presenter. And the aforementioned scent was as alluring to Mike as the type of aftershaves you see on adverts where women fall at men's feet.

The tall man was still sleeping soundly in the passenger seat, languidly sprawled out with his long legs spread apart. The vision of his body, in such an open and willing position, sent a frisson of excitement through Mike. China was blissfully asleep and, in being so, blissfully ignorant of his surroundings. Brewer could do what he wanted with him, to, say,  _satisfy_ this all-of-a-sudden  _strange_ urge he was feeling for his colleague, without anyone being the wiser. Without  _anyone_ having to question why a  _straight_ and  _masculine_ man such as himself would want to do  _anything_ sexual with another man.

By now, the devil had possessed him, and he reached out to one of those extended legs and began to stroke Edd's right thigh. And he was only further spurred on when the mechanic murmured in approval, squirming slightly and shuffling downwards, leaving Mike's hand only inches away from his crotch.

He continued to massage the area with his hand and, again, Edd seemed to react in a positive way. Brewer licked his lips when he saw movement in China's jeans, the man's cock seemingly twitching in direct response to playful fingers in and around where his privates must have been. "Christ," he thought, as the bulge became considerably large over such a short space of time.

The car salesman wasn't sure what quite shocked him the most - the fact that he was now almost  _definitely_ giving Edd China a handjob, or the fact that he himself had gotten hard faster than this Porsche could go from nought to sixty. He couldn't hold back any longer from the temptation, he realised. Mike shifted his hand, which was now beginning to shake, upwards a tad so he could wrap his fingers around his friend's dick and squeeze the tent that it made in the denim. He slid his grasp loosely along Edd's erection in an up-and-down motion.

So engrossed in his actions, and so horrendously turned on, Mike had not noticed that Edd was now awake and he did not know how long for. But Edd was simply staring at him, with no particular emotion he was able to detect. It seemed he wasn't quite with it yet.

"Ah," Brewer whispered, looking to China's eyes for a response - for an  _answer_ . There wasn't really an  _excuse_ that he or anybody could think of when it came to reasoning what he was doing here. He briefly contemplated, "I was trying to find the gearstick  _in my sleep_ ." The thought brought a little smirk to his face. He was going to have to go for this, full lock, to the right.

"Edd, I want you," he grunted, half-kneeling on his seat so that he could lean over to the passenger's side. Mike wrapped his arms around Edd's long frame and pulled him over, in rather rough and wanton fashion. China was surprised, but a mixture of tiredness and arousal had him easily manipulated by Brewer.

With one hand in Edd's grey hair, the older man began to kiss his co-host with small, sensual pecks along his neck and jawline at first, but not on the lips. He felt nervous about what it would be like to engage in full mouth-on-mouth action with another chap. But now Edd wasn't feeling so patient. He moaned at the contact and encouraged the dealer to kiss him fully. However, Mike still felt shy and pulled away.

" _Don't_ ...  _don't_ stop touching me," Edd pleaded, grabbing a hold of Mike's hand and repositioning it around his cock, but not before unzipping himself and tugging down his underwear, so that his friend's fingers would be in direct contact with his skin. He threw his head back against the head rest as Brewer popped the now half-revealed cock out of the fly of his jeans and began to toss him off properly.

"Ohh... Oh, Mike," China was so desperate, he almost sounded like he was crying. "Kiss me please," he moaned, breathlessly, and Brewer duly tended to him at last by obliging. The kiss was sloppy and frantic and the two men were beginning to come undone in more ways than one - many of Edd's shirt buttons were pulled off in the scramble. They were like putty in one another's hands. Like a faulty tank which couldn't contain its oil, they too could no longer hold on to their inhibitions.

And speaking of holding on, Edd was close to no longer being able to. By this point, Mike had unzipped himself and was masturbating the pair of them, toying gently with his own cock in his left hand, while furiously pumping Edd's arousal with his right. He fantasised about them coming together, which they almost did, but the mechanic could not wait as Brewer had been playing with his erection for quite some time now

"Jesus, Mike," he half-whispered, half-screamed, if such a thing could exist. "Ohh... fuck," he continued, as the hot seed filled the salesman's trembling hand. Mike surely wouldn't be far behind him, as the whole scene had him feeling as though he would burst.

"Oh God Edd... Finish me," he growled, slumping back down into the chair before removing a tissue from the centre console and wiping his hands.

Being as tall as he was, it was easy for China to reach over to Brewer. Though exhausted from his own climax, he was eager to please, and contorted his tired body as to reach Mike's cock with his mouth, palms flat to his thighs. Licking a stripe over the head of his colleague's dick was enough to send him spiralling over the edge, but he managed to last in time to feel a good minute of sucking from Edd and, unintentionally waiting until he pulled back to make eye contact, managed to come over the mechanic's chin and lips. Edd wiped it off with his sleeve and the sight was enough to draw a few more drops of excitement from Mike's swollen cock.

For a moment all that lingered in the air was the smell of their sex, intermingled with the smell of pine air freshener. Barely a sound stirred, bar for their steady breathing, until Brewer tucked himself away and coughed with embarrassment. China then did the same, blushing as he realised they had both been half-undressed in a public service station car park.

"We 'aven't got any on the interior, 'ave we?" Mike gasped, worn out from their rampant activity.

"No... I don't think so," Edd was trying to check by moving out of his seat and, in doing so, bumped his head on the ceiling of the car. "Ow!" he exclaimed. The mishap resulted in a nervous, shared laughter. The transition from lovers back to friends was starting to take shape, and things were beginning to return to normal - as much as they could be from now on. Late night or secluded drives now had the potential to be a  _lot_ more fun though, and thoughts of those hotel rooms after TV and radio interviews began to dance in Edd's head.

Mike brought him back down to earth. "Shall we go?" he mumbled, groggily rubbing his eyes with one hand as he turned on the ignition with the other.

"Yeah," Edd smiled. "Put the blower on... The windscreen's steamed up. And it's so  _cold_ without your arms around me."

"Soppy git," Mike grinned, switching on the lights and putting his feet to the pedals.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.


End file.
